Their Worst Fear
by sashafrazzle
Summary: It's Lupin's DADA class on Boggarts...and George is more than a bit worried about what his will turn into. Oneshot- complete


_**Their Worst Fear**_

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me...yet. :)_

_...I looked over for any spelling or grammer mistakes, but knowing me there are probably some hidden here...go easy please ;)_

"I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical." Professor Lupin instructed to the group of fifth years assembled.

A murmur of excitement seemed to buzz through the class. They of course learned all about Boggarts back in their third year, but with the wimpish and unenthused Professor Quirrell as the DADA teacher, they never got the chance to confront a _real_ one.

George Weasley, however, was decidedly _not_ caught up in the excitement. Quite the opposite. For the first time in his life George Weasley was afraid of being embarrassed. Not because he didn't think he could preform the spell (because he knew he could), but because the entire class would be privy to his greatest fear.

"I bet mine is going Mum when she's angry at us." Fred boasted to Angelina Johnson elbowing George in the side. "Don't you think so Gred?"

"Yeah. Probably." George muttered in return trying to sound enthused. And in truth, Fred's worst fear most likely will be their mother in a rage, because Fred didn't let silly irrational things get to him, not like George.

George's worst fear was of loosing Fred. And in truth, George knew his fear was silly and irrational- because it simply was impossible. They would never be separated…it just wasn't how they worked, and if Fred were to die, George was positive he would be dead as well, because they had to die together. Never-the-less it was a fear that constantly dug at George's soal. And in just a few minutes the entire fifth year would know George's worst fear, and he knew no one in the room (especially the Slytherins) would ever let him live it down.

George's heart sunk lower and lower in his chest as he watched the first few volunteers take on the Boggart. Katie Bell's turned into a rogue bludger barreling towards her head- which promptly exploded into fireworks with the flick of her wand.

"Aw…" Murmured Fred, "I was gonna use fireworks…"

Next was Lee, and his turned into a giant snake. Kenneth Towler's turned into a vampire.

Bludgers, snakes, vampires, these were all normal rational fears. George thought with chagrin. If only his would turn into a spider or something. He wished as he watched Angelina successfully turn her werewolf into an overly excited puppy dog.

But George knew these wishes were all in vain. He practically could see himself stepping up to the front of the class as the Boggart transformed itself into either the dead or dying form of his twin brother. George could imagine the whisperings of his fellow classmates, he could almost hear them making fun of him for crying because of a silly boggart. (because he knew already that he would loose it at the sight of Fred lying there all cold and pale)

Suddenly the room was uncomfortably quiet. A gasp from the girl behind him, roused George out of his imaginings, and as he turned towards the front of the room he saw that Fred was currently facing the boggart. But what George did not hear (as he expected to) was the grating sound of their mother's voice, loud and disappointed. What he did hear was a strangled sob from his twin.

George pushed his way to the front of the line, and for the first time saw what had the rest of the class in shock. Lying in front of Fred was the mangled, bloody and positively dead body of George Weasley himself.

"That's it?" He heard the sarcastic voice of a Slytherin girl. "Your worst fear is your own death?" She laughed at Fred. "How selfish that you're this upset about it."

Vaguely through his shock, George heard Angelina telling off the girl. "It's not him you idiot. It's George."

"It's his twin." He heard Katie add softly.

George was transfixed, staring at the gruesome image. It did look like Fred, obviously, and George wondered if his Boggart would show the same gruesome death for Fred, or would boggart Fred die in a different way.

In a way George was almost relieved. Fred had the same fear. Facing the boggart himself almost seemed easier because he knew Fred went through the same thing. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense that Fred would have the same fear as him…because they did everything the same- naturally their fears would be the same. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Perhaps, he rationalized, it wasn't the fear itself he was embarrassed of…it was how he knew he would react to it; how Fred was reacting now.

"Mr. Weasley." Lupin urged, "It's just an image. You can do this."

It was apparent to everyone though that Fred couldn't. George could see tears falling down his twin's face, as Fred's wand slipped from his fingers- clattering loudly on the floor.

If there was one thing George couldn't stand; it was seeing Fred cry. Before Lupin could step in, George unconsciously scooped up the fallen wand, placed it back into the shaking hands of his brother, before clasping Fred's other hand in his. Fred, finally looked away from the mangled body in front of him, turning instead to look George in the eye.

"We'll do it together." George said, raising his own wand.

"Yeah." Fred muttered-his voice cracking a bit- Together."

Both boys turned once again to the boggart, which re-transfigured to occupy George's fear as well. Now lying on the floor was a dead George, and a dead Fred (Just as George predicted) to match.

"One." George murmured.

"Two." Fred responded.

"Three." They both pointed their wands and together shouted "Riddikulus!" And to both boy's relief the two bodies exploded into sparkling confetti.

Fred was shaking, and pale. "Professor." He mumbled, sounding absolutely nothing like himself, "can I…" He motioned towards the door.

"Yes." Said Lupin, slightly distracted, "Yes, I think that is enough for today. Class dismissed."

Before George could do anything Fred had escaped out the door ahead of all the other students who were also rushing to get out. Katie and Angelina hung back, and George could tell they were worried, but he needed to find Fred. He could explain to the girls later.

- o_0-

It didn't take long for George to find his brother. He remembered from the Marauder's Map that there was a secret passage behind the tapestry in this hallway. And it was there that George found Fred about halfway down the passage, leaning against the wall trying unsuccessfully not to cry.

"You alright Freddie?" he said as he neared his brother.

"Yeah." Fred muttered, swiping at his eyes. He then leaned his head back against the wall and murmured. "No."

George clasped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It was just a fluke." he wrote off. "It should've turned into Mum when she's angry." Fred shot him a disbelieving stare. "Cause, what we…uh saw back there was completely irrational. It's never gonna happen…and if we do get off'ed it'll be together anyway so…." He paused trying to find the right words to comfort Fred. It was strange, it was usually Fred who comforted him, not the other way around. George wasn't exactly sure he was doing such a great job at it.

"So It's nothing to worry about." He concluded lamely. To his relief Fred seemed to accept the lame explanation with an understanding nod in George's direction.

They stood there in silence for a moment before Fred suddenly groaned and put his head in his hands. "I've basically ruined our entire reputation back there didn't I? Crying and all."

"Eh, not that much." George replied, "We'll just have to go a bit overboard with the pranks for the next week or so."

"No arguments about that." Fred chimed in.

"I would've cried too." George breathed after a pause.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh. Look at me. I'm a mess." Fred half moaned, half laughed as he rubbed the sleeve of his robes across his puffy eyes.

"Yeah. Better make sure nobody sees you." George replied thoughtfully. "Unless you want to go and ruin our reputation as the most deviously handsome twins at Hogwarts as well."

"Haha. Very funny Gred."

" 's what I'm here for Forge." George grinned ruffling Fred's hair. "Say, If I'm not mistaken, doesn't this passage way lead to Hogsmeade?"

"If my memory serves right..." Fred shrugged.

"Which it always does." They concluded at the same time.

"Fancy ditching potions class in favor of a butterbeer?" George suggested gesturing grandly towards the rest of the secret passage way. Fred grinned.

"George, I've was thinking exactly the same thing."

_**A/N:** Yeah. kinda predictable...and cheesy...and a bit of fluff... but this idea was stuck in my head. I've seen people mention fred and george's boggarts in passing fics...but i've always wanted to read a fic kinda going into a bit more detail about their experience with it...so i wrote this. :) _

Thanks for reading, Please Review!


End file.
